digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 13
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading CHapter length 5009 words Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 13: The Dancing Digimon Devimon was on top of Infinity Mountain, watching as the islands parts regathered. He was angry that four of the seven kids had already passed his test he had given them. "I separated the seven kids up, and now four have regathered here on this island. Matt, tai, Izzy, and Mimi. But nobody will know about the plans that I have for Joe and Sora. On that lovely island and holiday that the ghost celebrate. HAHA!" The night was covering everything up like a thief and his shadow clothes. Joe again, I can narrate this chapter for myself. I was on my bed, in the middle of the ocean. I had my medical bag on the other side, so I wouldn't feel the urge to go inside of it. It reminds me too much of home. I had my phone in my right pocket, and ring in my left. The kids gave me the biggest bed out of all them, for I stood the tallest. At about six feet and two inches. I was thinking back on the night before I drove into the summer camp. How Sarah let me down. I was disappointed at first, but now I grew to see that it was best for the both of us. I thought of the future, and what it would be like if we ever did date, and I grew to see that it would go nowhere. I thing I thought was best about Sarah was her long blonde hair, and how she didn't care about her grades. She just took everything slow and mellow. I decided to call her again. On the final ring, it told me to leave a message, and I hung up right away. I didn't have time for that anymore. I saw Gomamon checking out the medical back, and watched it pulled out everything. He even pulled out my wallet from there, forgot I even brought that with me. "Give it back, Gomamon. It's not yours to snoop around with.' I told the talking fish. "Sorry." Gomamon looked guilty. "Better be." I told myself, barely above a whisper. Inside my wallet was my drivers license. My Subway card, the twenty dollars I was supposed to give my dad. I didn't, he doesn't deserve that money. He was a doctor, what difference would dollars make when he earns over 100 thousand a year. Why does he even want me to become one as well, to carry on with the family tradition. He let Jim do what he wanted, without any sort of argument. Jim was becoming a lawyer, so he could become one with the crime fighters. I respected his goals, and hoped he would do great things later on in life. Also inside my wallet, was a picture of myself. When I was younger, a freshmen, to be exact. I was standing tall, with my hands in my pockets. My shirt was pure white, and my pants was brown. With a shade of black to it as well. My blue socks reached all the way up to my knees. I had a pair of Ray Ban glasses on. My shoe was red and white, and had green laces. I kept my style pretty similar to that ever since then, pretty much buying new copies of that outfit every year. In the picture, my face let out a huge smile. A smile that gave me passion, and hope. I was forced to pose to be that happy however, because it was for picture day at school. That's the problem with picture day, you are forced to make yourself look you're happy. Even if your not, so in a picture like this, I was telling a lie. A lie that would stay and haunt you forever. It bugs me to look at this amazing picture, due to that reason. But can I ever be happy after the things I have gone through. i wonder if Jim ever feels this way, most likely not. He had a girlfriend, was in college. Getting the job that he wanted, doing everything he wanted. He told me that once he graduated College, or when when she started College, he might ask the question. I shook my head, he had it perfect. I had one start to a flashback of four years ago, when he and I went to a subway. It was our favorite place to dine back in the day. Behind us a eleven year old, this was a male. While there was a eleven year female was with him. Wait a moment, I just come to the realization, those are younger Tai and younger Sora. Anyways, the flashback started to fail me after that, maybe it would come back to me later. I decided that I needed to get out of my robes. I took it off, and notice I wore the same clothes for a whole week. I brought one extra pair of clothes with me, and they were this years version of the outfit I had on in my picture I talked about earlier. Up to date white shirt, up to date brown shorts with a mix of black. Up to date Ray Bans glasses, up to date red and white shoes, and up to date blue socks reaching my knees. I decided why not. I took my wallet, ring, and phone out of my pants pocket. Then I took my shirt off, and proceeded to take off my pants. Next, I took off my New Balance shoes, and socks. Afterwards, I took off the underwear I had on. "Joe, thee art completely naked." Gomamon reminded me. " No fucking duh! It's what humans do when they change their clothes. But i have to say, I've never done it in front of a talking fish. If you don't like the sight, then look away. I will tell you when you can look back again." "Thy like thus idea." Gomamon tilted its head away from my bare body. I put on a pair of red hanes underwear on. They were thirty-four by thirty-six inch. It was covered with squares, ranging from light red to dark red. With black sides to each of the squares. Next, I put on my brown pants, that had a hint of black to them. That was when I put my wallet, phone, and ring back into my pockets. I then put on my blue socks that reached to the knees. I liked those socks due to the fact that they give extra warmth to my legs. There was barely any skin showing on my legs anymore, maybe like four inches worth. I then put on my red and white shoes on. They barely had any sols to them, and would most likely ware down fast. I tied my shoes in a single knot tie, and took in the air. It was amazing, like nothing could ever go wrong. I put on a black belt, and put it on as tight as I could. So I could constrict my waist. I then put on my white t-shirt, it had a v-neck on it. It may have looked kind of dirty, but it was already darker white. Lastly, I put on my Ray Bans glasses, and stood up. With that, I put the glasses to the proper area of my nose. The top of it, and I was dressed down again. "Gomamon, you can look back now." He did so, and saw what I was wearing. "Letting out thou inner nerd self, art thee." Gomamon said. "I've always been a nerd. I read comics, and my entire room is covered with science facts. I know all the stars, and all the facts about the elements. How they got founded, and everything. You see, in the place I live at. We have this thing called B.C and A.D., B.C standing for Before Christ. A.D stands for After Death. RIght now, we in in the year 1990 A.D. So 1990 years after our lord named Jesus Christ gave his life to save everybody. Trust me, growing up in the eighties was no fun. Horrible music (AN: I know eighties wasn't horrible, but he didn't know to much of eighties music.) My brother graduated in June 11th 1988. At the age of 18, and I will be graduating High School this year, also at the age of 18. I turned 18 on July 7th, am I'm on my last year of high School. This friend of my named Sarah, is in my grade. I tried calling her earlier, but she didn't answer. Do you have any digimon friends? Sorry for boring you." I told Gomamon. "Thee never bore thy with thee stories. Donst be sorry bout that, but it shalt be thy turn to talk. Since thou let thy." Gomamon started, with a intelligent look in his face. I was interrupted by a box in the middle of the water. "I want to know what's in it." I said, and reached for it in the water. I almost in reach of it, but then the top broke. I was so startled, that I jumped back in my bed, the clothes I was wearing a moment ago fell into the water, a went away from where I can get it. Great, now i only have one pair of clothes to get me through the rest of this. Inside the box was Ogremon, what? "What art thou doing here, Ogremon?" Gomamon questioned, raising his voice up a few levels. "I've come to destroy the child that comes along with you." Ogremon replied, raising his club. Ogremon swung at us, and I jumped back. The bed was split in half, and I was on one half. Gomamon was on the other half. " Holy shit! Gomamon, throw that medical bag over to me. We still might need it for later." I requested. Gomamon did as I commanded. I put the medical bag on me, and checked to see what was all inside of it. Bandaids, ear puffs, cream, the semi-cast thing you quickly put on when you don't have a real cast with you to use, alcohol? Why the fucking hell would that be in my medical bag. Might as well keep it, for reasons undefined. "Gomamon, please digivolve. It's the only way.' Gomamon nodded, and my device started glowing. Gomamon started to glow as well. "Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and the giant walrus digimon was now on the water. "Come on to thy, Joe." Ikkakumon told me, and I climbed my way up to its back. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and the digimon shoot a torpedo out of its horn. The torpedo flew out to Ogremon in perfect flight, and accuracy. Ogremon was hit, and was stunned. Ikkakumon started to swim away from the wreckage of my bed, and Ogremons box. "You can't get away from me, Devimon will come after you!" Ogremon threatened us, and I didn't even care to listen to him. "Thou need to be more careful around our enemies." Ikkakumon told me. Then his swimming became much slower, and I was worried. "Why are you slowing down, are you hungry." "Thy not hungry, but thy art tired." Ikkakumon answered, barely getting the words out of his mouth. Before he started to turn back into Gomamon. Right in the middle of nowhere, great, I can't swim. Might as well say my life was over at that moment. gomamon was now back to his normal self, and I tried to maintain myself. After twenty seconds, I couldn't do it anymore. I started to sink into the water. I was going down, and when I was fully under, I looked up. The moon was very pretty, at least I'm going out with a nice view of sky. The stars shined harder than they normally do, or is that something that happens when you face certain death? I closed my eyes, and my body rotated to the other side. Now I was facing downward. The Ray Bans I had on still stayed on my face. I wonder how long it was going to take for somebody to find my body. Or a digimon, or Gomamon. The worst part was, I just gave Devimon the satisfaction of knowing one of the seven was properly eliminated, maybe he would be happy if he discovers it. Or if my body came up to the shore of one of the islands, I was worried for how they would react. I had failed in life, my duty, and all things I might ever want to become later in life. Sora was on her part of the island, and she was fishing. "Sora's going fishing, Sora's going fishing." Biyomon kept repeating. "Can I have some of your fish when you catch one?" She asked. "I know how hungry you can get." She said. "I will let you have half of the food that I catch." Sora gave as her answer. She then started to get a hard pull on her rod. "I think that I may have gotten a big one." Sora told Biyomon. "Want to help me get it in?" Biyomon started to pull on Soras back, and they pulled harder. After great struggle, she was able to pull in the pray. It was... Joe! She was surprised by this, and pulled him all the way onto the island. Gomamon was in close pursuit of Joe, the three capable people went to work right away. Biyomon took a bunch of big tree leaves, and laid them all down. This was so Joe could have a comfortable padding of something to rest. Gomamon got all the wood that Sora got, and he made a fire. Sora, got the fire, and she was the one that put Joe on the leaves. He was very light, no more than a hundred and ten pounds. Joe lay there, almost lifeless, as his right hand was on his chest. His head was tilted left, and his mouth opened a small amount, letting out a bunch of salt water. Sora checked his pulse, it was very low. So low, that if they didn't anything about it soon enough, he was going to pass on into the other life. It was only ten beats per minute. "Do thee think Joe will be alright?" Gomamon asked. "I honestly don't know, if he is, we need to make him leader." Sora answered. "Why do you think that?" Biyomon questioned. "Because he need to boost his self confidence. This would put a rift on how he looks at himself. Even more than how he already does. I mean, you can tell by how he acts, that he isn't so sure about himself. He always stops for a moment before he does anything, he always questions himself. He has the worst self-esteem that I have ever seen in anybody before. Besides, he's older than me, and in a higher grade. I have to respect that, and he was given the duty to protect us before we came here. He needs to live more up to that expectation." She looked at him, and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Not like she would have a crush on him or anything like that. That would ruin her reputation among school. Sora in school standards would be considered to be the female jock, while most people would put Joe in the nerd group. If Sora, the female jock had a crush on Joe, the nerd, then all of her friends and student body would consider her to be the weird girl. Because they all expect the female jocks to have a crush on either the male jocks, like Tai (but she only sees him as a friend), or the popular kids, like Matt (but she just got to know him). But she could still have a liking towards Joe if she kept it secret, she can still think about him, and look at him. She had all the time she needed while they along with the five other kids are stuck on this island. I was imagining the same flashback I had earlier, about the Subway. Was this what happens when you die? You imagine the last thing that was in your mind. -I was in the car with Jim. Listening to the new number 1 hit, Rock Me Amadeus. This was a song that hit number 1 charts in 1986, the year this took place. "Hey Jim, I'm hungry. Want to go eat at Subway." My brother Jim, who had just gotten his license, looked over at me, I was in the passengers seat. "In celebration of you reaching the eighth grade, we might as well do." Jim punched me friendly on the soldier. I was fourteen, and Jim was sixteen. We pulled up at the local Subway, and got out. Inside, I saw a couple of married people. A guy, one grade lower than myself, his name was Sam. Then a ten year old male, and a eleven year old female sat on their own table. I ordered what I usually did, a foot long with everything but tomatoes and cucumbers. On the 9-grain wheat bread. "You always order the same thing, Joe." Jim said in a joking way. "Ever going to try something else out?" 'I'm fine every time, I don't to worry about myself. How about you, special of the week. That's what you always do." I reminded him. He ordered that exact thing I thought he would, special of the week. we got our meals, and sat down at one table. "Hey Sam, how's Ken doing?" I said, making small talk. It wasn't like we were friends or any of that, but we knew each other enough to have short conversations. 'He's turning ten in two weeks. I'm in seventh grade right now. Half way through the program." Sam responded. I nodded, and waved by to him. "Who was that?" Jim asked me, and I told him. "Just a guy named Sam. He has a little brother named Ken. Sam is in the seventh grade, and Ken is in the fourth grade." "So, what do you think of the officials progress on finding out about the terrorist attack?" Jim asked, and I shook my head. "Horrible, six months have passed. Yet, no possible lead on who might have done it. It's almost like they are like a hidden organization. Know what I mean?" I responded. Six months back, the was a horrible bombing. It killed hundreds, and easily injured twice as many, at least. It was considered to be one of the worst bombings of that time. But something strange about it, I thought I saw two monsters fighting during it. Not even like a bombing, but something from a movie. Jim and I talked for another while, and the eleven year old female dropped something. It was a ball. It rolled over to our table, and she ran over and got it. She looked up, and saw me. She smiled a small bit, and her cheeks turned red. "S... Sor.. Sorry." She was barely able to say. She got up, and went back to her table. "Don't drop that again Sora." The guy said. "Sorry Tai." The girl, who I knew now as Sora apologized. The guy, who I knew was Tai just sat further back on his seat. Jim and I decided to leave a little bit later. As we drove, I saw a female wearing all red moving into a new building. I had my windows rolled down, so I able to sort of hear what she and a older looking male said. "Dad, do I really have to go school?" She asked, in a fit. "I love you Mimi, but you still have to. Until you reached 18. Not happening for seven more years." Her dad responded, and we drove away in the distance. The light was on red, and I saw in the car next to ours, a short in ten year old boy in the back seat. 'How's it going Izzy. Do you need anything to drink?" The female driver asked. "No mom, thanks for asking." Izzy replied, and we now reached the complex. We headed in, and in the apartment next to my dads, Jim, and mine, we saw a female with a eight year old kid walking out. Then a guy, 3 or 4 years older than the female with the nine year old boy saw them leave, or as it looked to me. Next to him was a eleven year old boy. Most likely in the same grade as the male and female in the subway. "Dad, are mom and T.K. going to be fine with the divorce?" The boy asked. the father answered. "You know Matt, I really can't tell you the answer for myself." Jim and I walked inside.- My eyes opened, I wasn't dead. But I just noticed something, I met all of the people in my group in some way on that day. Even if it was for a couple of seconds. I saw Sora next to me, the first of the bunch I met that day. Why did her face turn red when she grabbed that ball next to my feet? I would have to figure that out myself. "You're alright.' Sora said, sounding greatly relieved by this. "Where is everybody else? We need to find them, right away." I said, right as I got to my senses. Just then, my phone rang. It was Jim. I answered it instantly. "Jim, what are you calling for?"" I was concerned. 'I have some bad news. I broke up with my girlfriend today. I saw her kissing another man when I was driving, and I couldn't believe it. I went out right away, and told her it was over. She told me that it was perfect that way, for I wasn't fun anymore. What the fuck?!" Jim spoke in four or five second breaks in between each sentence. I could tell that he was truly sad, which broke me apart even more than I was already. "I'm so sorry about that. I knew you two have been dating for a really long time. You two were just short of your three year anniversary. Then she just tells you you're boring. Then starts cheating on you, what kind of person would do that? I wonder how long she has been cheating on you." I gave my sincere answer. 'Almost eight months now she has been doing it." Was Jims response. "What!? Why couldn't that little bitch just tell you about it at the time it started? I just, wow." This was horrible, Jim truly thought that this girl was the one for him. I started to think she was to. "So bad, dude, can you ever be able to put yourself out there into the dating world again? Sounds like you've been hit in the center of your happiness." I was starting to sound more and more remorseful of Jim. "I will just focus on trying to become a lawyer, and drown myself of this shame. Then maybe in a year or two from now, when I get my degree, I will put myself out there again. Or maybe when I truly become what I want." Jim sounded like he was going to start breaking down. I've never seen him release a single tear down his face in my entire life. So this was to prove that she really was the most precious, and most dear to his heart person he ever been with. 'Should I hang up, so you can cry without anybody being around to judge?" I offered. "Yeah, that is most likely best for me." he accepted, and I hung up. "Okay, we need to find everybody else on the island before we even think of facing Devimon." I said right as I returned to Sora. "Fine, only if you be our leader." Sora replied. "But why me?" I was startled. "Because you're the bravest of us all." She answered, how was I. I almost died just maybe a hour or two ago. But then I thought about it, and saw that perhaps, it really was true. "Maybe I really am. I shall be the leader!" I exclaimed. "Let's not get to carried away." Sora reminded me, and she couldn't resist the urge to smile. I had my fingers on my mouth, and we looked over at biyomon and Gomamon. We both got looks of embarrassment on our faces. Both Biyomon and Gomamon looked like they wanted to laugh. We started our way up a huge hill, the was very steep as well. I kept us all entertained by naming off all the elements. What they resemble, and everything I knew about them all. "Joe, you're the smartest person I know." Sora broke the news over to me. At the top of the hill, I saw a church. I would saw that it was a rather Gothic one. One that I would say nobody has been inside of in a long time. Then I thought I saw some people. "Hey, wait for it. I need to check something out." I told them I left the group, to see if there was people on these ground. Maybe I had imagined it the whole time. No, they really had been humans here. "Looks like we raised a little monster." Sora whispered to Biyomon and Gomamon. i came back to them, and gave them the news. "I want to see if they are friendly." I made them follow in pursuit of me. One of the people saw me. "Hello, travelers. Want to stay here for a while, we are celebrating a holiday. If you want to join, of course." Sora and I went inside the church, and we found a man at the center. When he saw us, he advanced. "So nice of you to join us. Now you shall both pay for your kindness." The man told us, and he along with all the other people on the island turned into ghosts. They then put us on bondage, Gomamon and Biyomon got taken away to the bottom cellar. They planned on eating us, and we got tied up to a table. Right next to each other. I guess going down with Sora would be better than drowning alone. Or going down with Matt, so I had been thankful for one thing. "If you want to eat us, fine. But may I request that you please eat me first?" I told the ghost. "You may call me Bakemon. I will earn a very nice reward when Devimon finds that I have gotten two of the digidestined. Gomamon and Biyomon tried to get something at the cellar. It was the food they needed to break free from here. They taunted a guard to come closer. "Come over here." Biyomon said, and the guard did so. "If thou eat food in front of Biyomon and thy shalt be jealous. If thou dhot do so, then we dosnt be jealous." Gomamon said. The guard started to do so, falling for Gomamons plan. Gomamon beat up the guard, and took the food. The two ate the food, and had the power to digivolve. "Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled. "Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"Biyomon yelled. Sora and I sat at the table, waiting for it to be done with. "Joe, I want to say something." She thought if she was going down with Joe, she might as well tell him the truth. But the wall destroyed, and we saw Ikkakumon and Birdramon coming out. They ripped our rope up, and set us free. Sora and I ran outside, and our digimon in pursuit. Sora went behind one gravestone, and I went behind the other. The one right next to hers. "We must find a way to leave." Sora pleaded towards me. I looked up. "No, we don't. We need to face it, and win." I told her what my plan was. "I need something to chant. the one good thing my father has made me learn is that you can beat mind with matter. He called it mind-matter. Kind of a cool name, when you think about it." "What are you going to chant?" Sora asked. I knew what it had to be. "Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away." I started. "sora, hand me your cap. I need it for the chanting. She handed me her rock hard blue cap. Like the ones they use to have for army related purposes. I started my chanting again. "Bakemon go away. Bakemon go way. Bakemon go away. Bakemon away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away." I continued, as I was hitting the cap. Lord Bakemon got noticeably weaker each time. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and Lord Bakemon blew up. It looked as if Sora and I passed our island test. "Sora, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. she thought about it, no, she knew he didn't like her back. She didn't want him to be able to mock her for it. "Nothing." She replied, I knew she was lying, but I didn't bother her further. "Hey, how about we head back to Infinity Mountain? You ride on Ikkakumon, and I ride on Birdramon." "Let's do it." I said, our two parts of the island started to go back to the center. The place Infinity Mountain was. six has passed now, only T.K. needed to pass his test. Sora and I rode back on our digimon together as the sun was rising. We didn't talk for a while, we were really tired. Okay, reminder, T.K. narrates next chapter. I pick up again after that. Then my narration will go on until the time come I shall hand it off to somebody else.